


God Speaks To His ARMY

by 2_JeB_3



Category: GOD IS ALIVE
Genre: Other, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_JeB_3/pseuds/2_JeB_3
Summary: Now is the time that God is gathering his Army together and developing their characters to fight the evil that has infected our world.Be warned, all who seek to do damage to His people, You ARE DEFEATED.
Relationships: God - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

This morning, God has been speaking to me through the video of a prophetess known as Amanda Grace. I received confirmation that I have been doing what God wants me to do, but not in the way He wants me to do it. He wants His people/Army, to get up off their ever widening backsides and begin the campaign of information for the masses. 

For the past few months, I've had the serious feeling that I should be making YouTube videos for God, but I thought it should be kept to the political happenings and not so much the spiritual. I was WRONG. For this, I apologize to God for my laxity and my ignorance. WE THE PEOPLE OF GOD, ARE TO INFORM THROUGH VIDEOS BEGINNING NOW.

My next video will be more spirit centered and, yes, politics will be involved for "As above, so below." Which means, whatever happens in the spirit world, happens in the natural as well.

What you have been witnessing in the natural, protests, riots, murders, the taking over of public properties and the removal of statues, is what is happening on a much larger scale in the spirit realm. God wants us to know ahead of time what is filtering down from the spirit realm to us in the natural realm. This is why we have prophets and prophetesses, because God never does anything without first issuing a warning to his people.

This past weekend, I had two dreams that I did not know how to interpret properly, until today. 

The first dream took place in what I see now as a ship with passengers. I was in a wheelchair and being wheeled around by someone else. I knew I could walk, but I stayed in the wheelchair out of fear.

The second dream took place in a house and I was surrounded by inch thick dust and hair. (Not unlike my poor house, which I fully intend on cleaning before the summer is out.)

These two dreams go together in meaning. They mean that lately I have been handicapping myself from doing God's work because I doubted my accuracy of information...Not that I doubt God, but that I was concerned that I was receiving information from the evil one instead and leading others astray.

The second dream is that I was getting dusty and losing my connection with God from lack of practice. I knew I was not doing as well as I might and that I needed to do better, but sometimes our minds second guess everything we think and do and that puts us in a wheelchair of the mind. We must have courage now and we must have faith that God is in touch with us and giving us the correct information at all times. 

Having said all of this, there is much for me to say on my videos and I will be posting links to them here. The first two not withstanding as they are totally political with no hint of the spiritual/natural connections. I will remedy this.

Also, I have discovered an issue with my eyesight that is hindering my ability to write, but I will soldier on for the sake of God's word! (Prayers for healing are appreciated!)

Let us begin;

Father Jehovah, I ask that you loose your warrior angels and your heavenly host upon the Earth, to take me off the enemy's radar, to scramble his frequencies so that I may go stealth in prayer. All glory and honour be to Your holy name! Thy kingdom come! Thy will be done! -On Earth as it is in Heaven!

Amen.

\--Father Jehovah,

I apologize for not doing as you wished me to do and for not believing that you were protecting me from the enemy's words. I beg Your forgiveness and continued support and I ask You to continue to speak with me and to guide me through the days ahead. I request that You send me miracles and abilities to bring others to You, through Your words and the words of the Holy Spirit.

<3 My daughter, I Am happy that you have returned to Me as I knew you would. The enemy is trying to hinder your effectiveness, but I have him well in hand and you shall not be touched. You are free to listen to My words and to affect changes in those around you. Do not allow the fear of the enemy to infect you, YOU ARE SAFE.

As I have said on previous occasions, FEAR NOTHING because I will protect your every step, your every movement. Make your videos and allow Me to speak through you to My people. It is true that I do not do this with everyone. Some prophets are for writing, others are for speaking and others are for spur of the moment revelations. I can do these things with all if I wish, with you it will be a combination of gifts as has been your whole life. Did I not give you many abilities to do things and to adapt to new situations throughout your days? You have been given many abilities so that when the time comes you may step into the shoes of those who would do worse and you will do MUCH BETTER. Give yourself over to Me completely and NOTHING CAN STOP YOU.

Those who are rioting are being influenced by the enemy 10 fold. They are the natural extensions of the demonic in the spirit realm and they are angry and frightened. They are desperate to hold on to what they have possessed for eons, but their time is at an end and I shall bring them low! 

See those who are beating the elderly and those of other colored skins? They have welcomed the demonic behaviors into themselves their whole lives and now it is coming to the surface. Racism belongs to Satan. 

Leaders who encourage these kinds of behaviors are evil. They have sold their souls to Satan and they are willing to sacrifice your souls to do his bidding. They want world domination, world power and they want the rest of humanity dead. These people feast on the blood of innocent babies and sacrifice children on the the altars of hell. I will NOT allow them to continue! They are abominations (hateful) before my eyes and I will no longer tolerate this!

Those who altar their bodies to appear more frightening are also doing the bidding of the evil one and will NOT enter into the gates of my Kingdom! You have taken what I gave you, that which was clean and pure and you have sullied it, soiled it for the god of hell. Repent of your sin and I shall erase that which was placed beneath your skin.

O' LGBTQ community, have you not noticed that you are no longer the favorite children of the elite? They have cast you aside for illegals. 

O' illegals, have you not noticed that you are no longer the favorite children of the elite? They have cast you aside for the virus. 

O' COVID virus, have you not noticed that you are no longer the favorite child of the elite? They have cast you aside for Antifa! 

O' Antifa, have you not noticed that you are no longer the favorite child of the elite? They have cast you aside for Black Lives Matter!

None of you are the flavour of the month! You are merely the tools with which they intend to take down the sitting president. When you have not succeeded, you too shall be cast aside for something else...but I, YOUR GOD, SHALL NOT CAST YOU ASIDE! I will take you under my protective wing and show you your follies. I shall teach you MY ways and you shall come to live with ME in MY Kingdom!

You believe that your efforts will succeed in changing MY AMERICA into a communist country and that everyone shall kneel before you and not ME. I tell you this, that which you do now shall be your undoing and you shall not prosper in any way, shape or form. I have already seen the future, as I live in the past, the present and the future simultaneously. I WILL DEFEAT YOU AND YOUR EVIL REGIME. As a matter of fact, from my prospective, I HAVE WON ALREADY.

Let no one come against ME nor MY ANOINTED! "Who is your anointed?" you say. 

Mark my words and hear them well! I shall enlighten you today.

PRESIDENT DONALD J. TRUMP AND MY ARMY OF BELIEVERS ARE MY ANOINTED. 

I am protecting each and every one of them. DO NO HARM TO THEM OR YOU SHALL FEEL MY FULL AND TERRIBLE WRATH.

It is said that As America Goes, So Goes The World. I shall make America the hub of my end time harvest and even you will be one of my harvested crop, yes even YOU. You shall bow down to me and no more shall you believe that any one of MY children should bow down to you, for you are dust and to dust you shall go.

I AM THE LORD GOD OF ISRAEL.

i AM THE GOD OF ABRAHAM, ISAAC AND JACOB.

i AM YOUR GOD AND I WILL HAVE MY DAY AND MY DAY IS COMING!

Amen


	2. Welcome To My YouTube channel!

Father Jehovah,

I ask that you loose your warrior angels and your heavenly hosts upon the Earth to take us off the enemy's radar, to scramble his frequencies so that we may go stealth together in the trading of information. All glory and honor be to Your holy name! Thy kingdom come! Thy will be done! -On Earth as it is in Heaven, Amen!

Hello everyone! I've decided to share the links to my YouTube videos with you! 

Please be warned that I usually make these videos while I'm cooking and wearing my comfortable clothing. I don't look great, but the messages are the most important things.

My first video is entitled "The Great Awakening."

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZLVYCAA-rI&t=48s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZLVYCAA-rI&t=48s)

My second video is entitled "The Great Awakening Part 2"

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZtfCpZcI2NQ&t=91s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZtfCpZcI2NQ&t=91s)

And my third video is entitled "The Only Good News You'll Need To Hear Today!"

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_gf0COLm90&t=136s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_gf0COLm90&t=136s)


End file.
